One Cell, Two Swordsmen, Three Promises
by Mokona-Midoki
Summary: COMPLETE! A oneshot. Zoro gets stuck in a cell with his least favorite person. COMPLETE!


One Cell, Two Swordsmen, Three Promises

By: Mokona-Midoki

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Sad day. I do own the surly guard though. He's original._

Zoro glared at the woman who sat across from him in the cell, cursing his bad luck. Why? Why out of all the women in the world did he have to be stuck in here with HER?! He would gladly take Nami, Robin, and every other woman he had ever met, combined then be stuck in a cell with her.

"You know, I'm not exactly thrilled to be in here either, Roronoa Zoro. So you can stop glaring at me like that." Tashigi told him.

His glare deepened. "Yeah, well it's your fault that I'm in here in the first place!"

She huffed. "What? How rude! How is it my fault?"

Zoro pointed an accusing finger at the marine. "Because whenever I run into you, bad stuff happens!"

"Prove it!" Tashigi shot back.

"Fine, I will. First time: my captain almost gets beheaded, and we almost get killed by the marines. Second time: we almost get captured, and killed by you again."

"That proves nothing! It's my job to capture you! You're pirates!"

He overrode her statement. "And let's not forget this time where because you get in the way of MY fight, we both end up in this prison where we'll most likely get killed!"

"That wasn't my fault either! You lost your concentration!"

"Because you were there!" He half-yelled.

"What does my being there have to do with you losing your concentration?!" Her voice rose as well.

He put his hand to his head. "I can't concentrate while you're around!"

She shoved her glasses up onto her forehead. "That's your problem, not mine!"

"If you would just stay the hell away from me then this would've never happened!"

"Stop blaming me for everything!"

"OI!"

They both turned to see an angry guard standing outside the heavy cell door. "BOTH OF YOU PIPE DOWN!"

Zoro rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall, his arms folded.

Tashigi glared at the guard, and then turned her head away.

They sat like that, both of them glaring at the other.

Finally, Tashigi spoke. "Roronoa."

"What?" He scowled.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"What? Why are you asking me that now?"

"Well, because, I'd like to know. I don't think I've ever done anything that should merit you disliking me that much."

"Besides the fact that I'm a pirate and you're a marine?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Well, yes."

He closed his eyes. "I already told you. Back in Loguetown." He stated flatly.

"You told me that I looked like your friend."

"Yeah. That and you keep trying to take my sword."

Her mouth tightened. "I already told you, I will not allow the meitou to be wielded by people like you!"

He opened his eyes and leaned forward. "People like me? You know nothing about me!"

"I know you're a pirate."

"Oh, and that instantly makes me an evil person who likes murdering innocent people? Cause funnily enough, I'm not."

"Well, no…but still!"

"Still what?"

"Before you were a pirate, you were a bounty hunter who used his sword to gain money! That's wrong!"

"What was I supposed to do?! I had no money and I couldn't find my way home!"

"You could have found a decent job!"

"I'm a swordsman, not a janitor!"

"I tried to give you a good job! How was I supposed to know that you didn't need it!"

"You made crazy assumptions on your own!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO KEEP IT DOWN!!!!"

Once again, they sat in silence on opposite sides of the cell.

This time, it was Zoro who broke the silence. "It belonged to my friend."

Tashigi looked up at him in surprise. "What did?"

"The sword! Wadou Ichimonji. It belonged to my friend. The one who you look like."

"It did?"

"Yeah. That's why you'll never lay a finger on it. After she died, I asked if I could have it."

"She died?"

He turned his head away. "Yeah, it was an accident. She wasn't supposed to die. It wasn't fair that she died."

"Well, you know, a lot of people die unfair deaths."

He ignored the last statement. "She had a dream. A dream to be the best."

"The best?"

"The best swordsman. Despite the fact that she was a girl, it's what she wanted, and she could've done it. We swore that we'd become the best, and then duel each other for the title. We promised."

Tashigi was quiet, not wanting to interrupt him.

"Then she died. So I took her katana, and swore that I'd become the best for both of us. That'd I'd become so good that my name would even reach the heavens!" He looked at her now. "And then you come along, saying the same things that she said, saying them with her face! Why? It's not fair that she had to die, and you can be sitting here! That's why I can't stand you." He put his hand over his face and sighed. "Why am I even telling you this?"

"I see." She whispered.

He lifted his hand from his face.

She looked at him now, her eyes set and determined. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. I really am. But I can't change the way I look, and I won't change my dreams. One day, I will defeat you."

"Oh? And what about taking my sword?"

She smiled. "Maybe. Even if you're a good pirate, you're still a pirate."

"I'd like to see you try."

At that moment there was a deafening crash, and they both looked up in time to see the guard fly by the cell door and crash into the opposite wall.

"Wh-what was that?!" Tashigi asked.

Zoro smirked. "That's my ticket out of here."

Luffy suddenly sprang out of nowhere to land in a crouch in front of the cell door. He looked up, his face breaking into a wide smile. "Yo! Zoro! There you are! I got your swords!" He pointed to the three katana strapped to his back.

"Hey Captain. What took you so long?"

Luffy's smile grew wider. "Ah, these guys have this huge underground maze here! It's pretty amazing!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "And you actually took the time to go through it?"

"Nope. We busted through."

"Ah. That's what I thought."

"Straw Hat!"

Luffy now noticed Tashigi. "Ah! You're….YOU'RE SMOKER'S ASSISSTANT!!! AH CRAP!!! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!!!!"

"Uh…yes?"

"ZORO WE GOTTA GO!!! SMOKER'S COMING!!!!"

"Then get me out of here!"

"Okay! Stand back!!! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!!" Flinging his fist forward, he slammed it into the lock, breaking it. "C'MON!"

Zoro stood, and dusted off his clothes. Turning to Tashigi, he smirked. "Well, it looks like we're both getting out of here. Too bad you won't get the chance to beat me!"

She stood. "But I will! I swear it!"

"Heh. Dream on! I'm going to be the best."

With that, he and Luffy took off, running down the dark hallway, and out of her sight.

She clenched her fist. "Just you wait Roronoa Zoro!"

"Oi! Tashigi!"

Tashigi turned to find her commanding officer running towards her.

"Ah! Captain!"

He stopped in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

He glared down at her. "Don't ever let this happen again, Tashigi. We wasted time coming to get you." He turned. "Let's go!"

She smiled. "Yes Sir!"

As Luffy and Zoro ran down the hallway, Luffy turned to him.

"So, what'd you talk about?"

"Nothing much. Don't worry about it. Just old memories."

"Oh okay."

He clenched his hand around the three katana. "I'm going to be the best Luffy."

Luffy grinned. "Yeah! I know! You promised!"

"Yeah, I did."

"C'mon Zoro! Let's go!" They came to the door at the end and didn't even bother to open it. Breaking through they ran out into the afternoon sunlight.

The End

_Footnotes: So this was an idea I had. Basically 'What would happen if Zoro was stuck in a cell with Tashigi?' I think it turned out well._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
